the dragon of the sea
by drummergal825
Summary: as young Ushio Hideyoshi finds out a secret that her parents have kept from her she runs from home to find a dragon who teaches her the art of dragon slayer magic until disappearing one day. Ushio sets out to find a wizard strong enough to help find her master and instead finds an old friend. (Natsu X Ushio)
1. Chapter 1: Ushio Hideyoshi

My name is Ushio Hideyoshi my story started at age seven when I ran away from home. I should probably start at the beginning. The Hideyoshi family is one of the most wealthy families in all of Fiore. So as part of one of the wealthiest families my parents had arranged my marriage when I was five years old.I learned about this at age Seven. At that age I also began to realize what this meant for my future so on the night of my seventh birthday I ran away. I ran to the only place that I felt safe, a cave that's and my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, and I found when we were younger. Lucy and I would go there everyday in the summer and when ever they were sad. Although sometimes we would spend all day there neither of us have ever been there at night. As I was in the cave tears running down my face something emerged from the water. "What is the matter child," a voice Boomed over me. I looked up to see a signed serpent looking creature.

"It is my stupid family," I reply, "they are trying to control my life. I never want to see them again."

"Well child if you need you can stay with me for the night," he said with a smile.  
"That would be wonderful Sir," I say returning his smile.  
"oh child, " he laughed, " you can call me Ryuu, and I am a dragon not a serpent"  
"Ok sir," I return. The day after spending a night in the cave with the water dragon Ryuu Lucy ran to the cave crying.

"Ushi," she cried. We have nicknames for each other she calls me Ushi and I call her Lu. "Where are you," she calls.

"Lu is that you ," I call from across the cave.

"Lu is that you ," I call from across the cave.

"Ushi," she cries running rewards me, "where have you been your whole family has been worried sick."

"Not my father," I add.

"Why do you say that?"

"He made an agreement with another family over who I will marry when I am older," I reply almost at a yell.

"I am so sorry to hear that. So you were hiding in here all night."

"Yes with a very kind dragon named Ryuu."

"Woah that is so cool," she replies with a surprised look on her face.

"Lucy! Lucy where are you," Lucy's mom calls from a distance.  
"My mom is calling," Lucy sings, "I promise to visit you every day."

"Ok I guess I will see you tomorrow," I reply. Ryuu trained me to be a dragon Slayer with water dragon Slayer magic. Just one year after I ran from home Lucy stopped coming to the cave. I guess she had some more important duties. After Lucy stopped coming Ryuu took me to a place to train in dragon slayer magic. I was trained for four years in this place. One day Ryuu just disappeared and I don't know why. Ever since that day I have been on the lookout foregone powerful wizards to help me find Ryuu. it has been seven years since my dragon went missing and that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: another slayer

**Authors** **note: this is my story so thank you to those of you who have read it and i hope you all like chapter 2**

Ever since I started my search for powerful wizards two years ago I have encountered a few guilds but none had the type of wizard I was looking for until one day when I was just walking through the town of Magnolia with my dark blue hood up to try to stay hidden. " _Man it sure is hot out today",_ I whisper to myself. All of a sudden a boy with pink hair came running towards me without looking where he was going. I try to sidestep but I wasn't fast enough and he crashed into me. "Oh sorry," i say

"What do you think you are doing," he yelled at me.

"It was an accident," i yell back. He comes at me with a flaming fist. " _Oh so you are a fire wizard,"_ I think. I dodge and pull out my sword that Ryuu gave me during my second year of training to help my magic. After fighting for a few minutes I say, "let's get this over with." I pull a bottle from my belt and drink it all. "WATER DRAGON ROAR," I yess spitting my water magic at the boy. He somehow dodges it.

"Wait you are a dragon slayer," he asks with a surprised look on his face.

"YOU DON'T SAY," I yell catching my breath. I also realize that the attack knocked my hood off revealing my waist long blonde hair. I also shield my lime green eyes from the brightness that the sun gave given the fact that there were no clouds in the sky today.

"I am too," he yells in reply. At that remark I just stop what I am doing. I have never met another Dragon Slayer before.  
"Natsu, you bastard there you are," al black haired boy yells. "Who is this," he exclaiMs turning to me .  
"Where are my manners? I am Ushio Hideyoshi," I exclaim.  
"What a lame name," the pink haired boy says. I turn and glare at him angrily. "I am Natsu Dragneel."  
"We are wizards from fairy tale," the black haired boy says. Wait did he just say fairytale? Isn't that the of the most powerful guilds there are? Maybe someone there can help me. "Where are you from," heasks.  
"No matter that," I reply, "can you take me to your guild."  
"Well what guild are you a part of," Natsu asks.  
"Well if you must know," I exaggerate, "I am part of no guild. Partially because none are strong enough for me." I mumble that last part.  
'"Well I guess we could bring her ," I hear the black haired one loudly whispers to Natsu.  
"She is quite powerful Gray," Natsu replies. so the black haired ones name is Gray.  
"OK you can come with us," Gray says to me. I almost jump in delight as I start following the two wizards. I realize that my hood is down and I put it back up tucking all of my hair into it.

 **what do you think will happen once they get to the guild? leave something in the review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
